


The Water’s Just Fine

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [21]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Syo’s cranky because Natsuki is stealing all the hot water, again.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki
Series: Smutember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 20





	The Water’s Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how to write Natsuki, so I hope I did alright!

“Tch, Natsuki!” Syo barged into the bathroom in a huff. “Are you hogging all the hot water again?”

Natsuki looked up from his bubble bath, his wet curls spiraled around his face. “Ah, sorry, Syo-chan. I thought you were going to be home later.”

Syo sighed, deflating a bit. He observed his boyfriend with one eye, open just a crack. “How’s the water?”

Natsuki grinned, cupping a handful of bubbles and water. “Just fine.” He blew the foamy bubbles in Syo’s direction and his smile turned lopsided and eager. “There’s plenty of room if you’d like to join me.”

Plenty of room was a bit of stretch. Natsuki was so tall that even the soaking tub was a little small for two. Still, Syo didn’t hesitate to whip his shirt overhead and wiggle out of his pants.

He rinsed off under the shower in record speed, cursing at the cold.

Natsuki giggled, waiting.

When Syo slipped into the water, he nestled in Natsuki’s lap like he belonged there. Natsuki liked to think he did.

He sighed and leaned his head back on Natsuki’s chest. “The water’s pretty nice. What scent is this?”

“Vanilla and sugar,” Natsuki murmured, kissing Syo’s wet hair. 

“I like it.” Syo took a deep breath, stretching. “I’m tired.”

Natsuki chuckled, wrapping his arms around Syo’s waist. “Good work today.”

He leaned down to kiss Syo’s cheek, letting his hands wander lower.

“Natsuki,” Syo muttered, his cheeks flushing.

“Yes, my adorable Syo-chan?”

Syo grumbled. “If you’re gonna do that, you’d better finish what you start.”

Natsuki’s hand, big and warm, wrapped firmly around Syo’s length. 

“Believe me, I intend to,” Natsuki whispered, nipping at Syo’s ear.

Tilting his head back, Syo leaned into the planes of Natsuki’s body. A breathy sigh left his lips as Natsuki’s hand moved up and down and up, and oh...

“Natsuki...”

“Hm?”

“C’mere.” Syo reached back, tangling his hands in Natsuki’s hair. He dragged their mouths together.

Slow, hungry, and building. The kiss tasted like coffee and vanilla and promise. The promise of more tonight.

Syo hated how easily Natsuki could play his body. He hated it.... but.

“Natsuki!” He arched, groaning.

“Syo-chan.” Natsuki kissed his cheeks. “My beautiful Syo-chan.” Natsuki’s eyes closed. “I love you.”

Syo shivered, coming down from his high. He patted Natsuki’s thigh and turned his head to kiss Natsuki’s jaw, his neck, his ear.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
